rabbit season
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: pop culture references; in the story of us /Joshua/Neku/ pointless drabble


_rabbit season, boys_

* * *

Joshua's as happy as a rabbit on heat. Or so he's saying as his pretty pink lips move up and down. Moving with the power of sugar waffles at a tight speed, and Neku secretly wishes he'll crash from the sugar high so he'll just. _Shut the fuck up_.

There's an irritating grin directed straight at where Neku just happens to stand, and Joshua moves a heap of bright-colored clothes hanging like a bunch of calla lilies on his shoulder to the top of an empty counter.

The girl over the counter is. Tall. Tanned. Pretty. Not a Japan native to Neku.

She falls to pieces when Joshua bates his pretty little eyes.

"Pick out a brochure boys, we's gonna be here for a while," Even with Neku hiding behind the clumps of his long and shaggy hair, he knows the quote on quote 'quote,' is meant for him.

Joshua's mouth soon starts bitching about something to the clerk of today's trendy shop network.

Witty anecdotes or an intense mock of flattery?: "Oh my gosh you are so pretty!" To the sounds of the girl blushing and melting when old blue-eyes charms his winning smile. "And no boyfriend yet? Why, the very gull of that!"

Neku, red faced and embarrassed that Joshua was trying to use his powers of charm to flirt discounted deals from his unfortunate victim, decides to hide it out in one of the corners of the shop, using his own shadow to hide his sentiments, and godammit, growing fears of embarrassment.

He decides to listen to the foul music streaming from his headphones.

Today? A band from America that everyone likes, cause, there like from America and all. He's bobbing his head to the sounds of an American singer shouting out a chorus of teenage angst, and how it's cool to kill yourself. And how making out with a mannequin is good luck.

Of course, Neku is only guessing at the lyrics. He doesn't like to admit this out loud, but he can't speak a word of English to save his life. Neku just likes the rhythm of the music.

With the new found courage of his suicide music, Neku defies the feelings of butterflies in his stomach and moves away from his corner spot.

He traverses the hallowed grounds of the shop, bright colors of clothes stacked upon racks, tight ball-busting jeans hanging from hangers, and. Hello? A mannequin herself. Neku walks up to a female species know among humans as the mannequiness-saipien. The tawdy rags that it was dressed in, seemed to elevate it to the Queen of the mannequins herself.

Searching eyes scan the store for any nearby interference. Just the bitching prima donna and the fucking ditz. No one else for miles.

Feeling honored to meet the Queen herself, Neku humbles himself by bowing in courtesy like a punk in England, and grabs one of the Queens hands, frozen in eternity in an opening fanlike position.

He kisses the top of air-conditioned plastic, locks eyes with soulless marble, and introduces himself as Señor Neku, dismissing any agenda of foul play among nationalities.

There is a smile on his face as he expects a response. It dies when none comes.

"Well fuck you, you bitch."

Walking the opposite side of the Queen of the Bitches, he decides to find Joshua so he could blow this lollipop joint.

And as luck would have it, the red faced clerk is putting away discounted clothes in a fashionable ecologically safe plastic bag.

"I know you're too young for me," the clerk is absentmindedly printing a receipt as Neku places himself a respectable distance away from Joshua, the acrylic tips of her fingers nervously pushing down buttons, as she tries to use some of her own charm against Joshua.

"But maybe we can… hang out?" her eyes are dow-like, waiting for the shotgun kiss that will end its suffereing. But Joshua, always more of the game than the hunter, looks the other way and takes on an expression of one who has better things to do. He finally looks into her eyes and smirks his usual smirk.

"I would, and you seem like such a sweet young girl, but I'm sure my man wouldn't like it," Neku almost chuckles when the clerk's mouth literally falls open. Almost chuckles. He would have if Joshua wouldn't have made a grab for his crotch. There's a tight hold that makes Neku just about cough. _Fuck respectable distances._

Time froze for the clerk and Neku as Joshua's pretty pinks lips parted open.

"Gotta keep these balls on check, sweety," and before anyone can say anything, Joshua lets go of Neku Jr. to grab the receipt and bag of clothes and streamlines out of there.

He disappears outside in the summer air.

Neku, slowly recovering from shock, ignores the snivels of the clerk to calmly walk the path Joshua took.

"Fucking bitch."

Hunting seasons a go-go, and Neku's sure he'll make Joshua as miserable as a rabbit giving birth.

* * *

disclaimer  
and  
concrit gonna save your soul


End file.
